Assassin's Creed Land Of The Rising Sun
"''I shall fight for the progression of Sunrise land, the "Hinomoto" and the freedom of our Yamato people. I shall defy all who tries to stop what is right, and in the name of Tenka Fubu, that all the Templars shall be dead within my hands." '' Morikage "Jiro-Saburo" Sakuma 'Assassin's Creed Land Of The Rising Sun '''is the first game released by TGI in 2024 with Ubisoft after a long time retirement of the leader of TGI. and supervised by KOEI Omega Force after the open-beta version. Unlike any AC games,this one is set in Feudal Japanese where the Assassin's order also had reached Japan,so does the Templars... Plot The modern brotherhood has discovered a new developed Animus engine within the Abstergo Industries warehouse in Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture. He discovers that it has a memory and all things the Assassins done .The engine reveals that in the Medieval Japanese where the Assassins order are brought unintentionally by an Assassin from China at the period of Yuan dynasty, righting during the Mongol invasion of Japan, while the Templar order is brought by European Missionary in 16th centuries, also known as the famous period of Warring States in Japan, which the Japanese were in the middle of chaos and conflict, between Brotherhood and Templar is go under the limelight...... At first, the old and rotten Shogunate, Muromachi Bakufu which under the vulnerable lead of Ashikaga clan, has their contact with Templar and planned to rerise the centralized regime by the Shogun with their brutal forces. However, the Templars soon find the chaos is out of their handle, due to distant desination of Japan. They are unable to defeat the Japanese warlords, but bringing the technology of Europe and even worse, lost some Eden pieces in the middle of the battle. Facing the grave failure of losing Piece of Eden, they change their strategy, which is convince some of the Daimyos in Kyushu to be a catholic, besides, they find a potential Daimyo in Suruga province(Now East part of Shizuoka Prefecture), they convince the clan Imagawa, and train their future leader, Yoshimoto Imagawa to be a wise, powerful yet values traditional. And their subordinate, young Matsudaira family leader, Motoyasu Matsudaira has nuture himself in the Templar dogma, who shall be the Tokugawa Ieyasu in the future who take control of whole Japan for more than 200 years. Instead, Brotherhood found the 'Big Fool of Owari'(Now Aichi Prefecture), Nobunaga Oda as their first step to breakthrough the chaos of Warring States...... In the time of 1568. It is Eiroku era 4th. Yoshimoto has been assassinated in Okehazama, and Tokugawa following the Assassin master. Nobunaga has arrive Kyoto, finish his 'Joraku', the march to the capital. the stories centers on a Japanese man called Jiro-Saburo Sakuma,a Ninja who serve the Nobunaga Oda, joins the Assassins order,and hopes that this order will break the deadheat of Warring States, bringing peace and freedom to the Japanese people. If things works well, they could make Japan become the overlord of Asia, and connect the land to the rest of the world, showing the victorious of Brotherhood in the far-east...... Characters Assassin Brotherhood side Characters *Morikage "Jiro-Saburo" Sakuma : The protagonist of the game. At first, Jiro-Saburo is already a Ninja who serves Oda clan. But, when he stumbled upon a man during one of his missions, he got into the Assassins' order. Jiro-Saburo was going to avenge the death of his family in the hands of the Templar Samurais and the death of his master, Nobunaga Oda and his adoptive father, Moritsugu Sakuma. *Takezo Ryuuguchi : The man Jiro-Saburo tries to kill in one of his missions. He was turned out to be one of the Japanese Assassins' order. When he met Jiro-Saburo, Takezo quickly offers the order's request and Jiro-Saburo immediately joins. At first, he uses a blue "dress" to disguise himself as a woman. In his missions, he wears a blue Shinobi Shozoku with the Assassins' insignia on his Shozoku's back. *Toranosuke: Jiro-Saburo's trainer in Ninjutsu and assassination skills during Jiro-Saburo's innitiation. Belongs to Kouga school of Ninjutsu and joined the brotherhood afterwards. Toranosuke was a hard and powerful, yet light, thin and quick assassin. Toranosuke has formed a good relationship with Jiro-Saburo. Both are now friends and they both cared for each other. *Nae and Jinroku Sakugano : Jiro-Saburo's wife and son. Killed in the hands of the Samurai Templars. *Ayame Narita: The woman Jiro-Saburo saves when nearly being killed during a mass farmer murder in her village by Nakachiyo Arima. Aiko becomes enraged by Nakachiyo's act and joins the Assassin order, because her village is attacked, even when every farmer in her village isn't part of the Assassin order. She wore a Black Shinobi Shozoku like Jiro-Saburo, but the Assassin insignia is not at her clothing, but at all of her weapons and her backbody. Ayame's Shozoku has a butterfly symbol inside a circle drawed to her back part of her Shozoku. Ayame's outfit looks much more like a kunoichi than an assassin. *Oda Nobunaga: The famous 'Demon Lord of Sixth Heaven'. At first, he is born in a petit warlord family who rules the South Owari province. But he have a progressive style of ruling and dynamic idea to break the chaos of Japan. Soon, Assassin Order invites him to join the Brotherhood and change Japan. By the support of Brotherhood, He unites Owari, conquers the Daimyo who oppose him, and spread his power to the Capital region. However, he had no interest of the duty as an Assassin, nor had recognize himself as one, even he is contributed greatly on fighting the Templars. *Moritsugu Sakuma: Jiro-Saburo's adoptive father, who is serving Oda clan as a samurai. He knows nothing to the struggle of between brotherhood and templar, but he truly loyal to Nobunaga, and believes that Oda could unites Japan. Templar Order side Characters *Pablo Torrero Otxoa : A templar missionary who is responsible for bringing the Templar order to feudal Japan. He planned the evangelic strategy to spread the influence of Templar. *Nakachiyo Arima: A female Templar who is the princess of Arima clan in Kyushu, also first women Templars in Japan. She has been infused with the ideology of Templar, and become a stubborn zealots of it. She is passionate to Templar's brethren but ruthless to one who in her path. She will to destroying all of the assassins in Japan. She is responsible for mass farmer murders in Japan, which in fact, assassins in disguise. Nakachiyo is also planned by the Templars to rule Japan after gaining the control of the Muromachi Bakufu, but this was stopped by Jiro-Saburo and Nobunaga. *Hayate Matsuura: A pirate in North Kyushu who becomes a Templar. Actually, Hayate is once an assassin, but because of certain conflicts with the master of Assassin Order and escaped from the punishment, he joins the Templars to seek his revenge. He is one of the Kabukimono in Japan, who prefer to act and wear uniquely, which mades his trouble with his leader. *Ranmaru Chichiwa: Nakamichi's personal bodyguard and Nakachiyo's childhood friend. Ranmaru is a handsome and tall person, wearing a Nanban-Dou Guzoku, armed with an oversized Katana and a giant Naginata, almost as big as a Guandao from China. Ranmaru is a true super soldier. The Templars have done various experiments on him, and resulted him to actually grew in strength and speed. This gives him the nickname "Izanagi's Wrath". Ranmaru is also a real loyal person, only serve his princess, Nakachiyo, like what his ancestor did. The Templar symbol is drawed at the front part of his Lamellar. And he is the one that mostly kills the farmers of Ayame's village, even beheading her parents in front of her. Besides, he never been naked in public. *Tokugawa Ieyasu: The famous Daimyo who starts Tokugawa Shogunate. Since he is little boy, he had the education from Templar. He believes that Templars idea must be the only way to bring peace to Japan. Although he stick with Nobunaga now, who is obviously too radical to a Templar's mind, he is still waiting a day to overthrow him. Gameplay It has the same gameplay as any AC games,but this game features endless combos that can be executed every time and can be listed in Animus Movement data.And even,you can name what is the combo!You can have maximumly 15 combos which can be mixed up with other combos plus gaining you XPs even more.Now,Warrior Engine has make the game even more like an Assassin :This time,jumping can make enemies hear you.If you drop from high places and your steps can be heard,the Templars will hear the noise and investigate the source of the sound.Assassination techniques are also improved.Like the combos,this one is also creatable.By assasinating,you will regenerate some health.Each time you leveled up you get more health.Plus unlocks new items that can be bought in the store. The game's currency is Bronze coin 'Eiraku Tsuuhou'. There was three main city you could visit: Kyoto, Osaka and Nara. Differences than any AC games *The main Assassin Jiro-Saburo Sakuma is a Japanese and unlike any Assassins that wear white robes this one wears a modified Shinobi Shozoku with Assassins order insignia on the forehead area.And it is Black colored.Note that.The insignia is white. Of course you could change it into any costumes you want.Jiro-Saburo never wears a hood but a Kasa, which is a common hat in Fedual Japan. *Unconventional weapons unlike any AC games.The hidden blade will be a Hidden Kunai.Conventional blades that have same feats in AC games now each of them are different here.So if the previous games features Swords,this one features a variety of Katanas and other weapons.The Hidden Gun now can be customized in ammo.From normal to even explosives.... *Set in Japan.The 2nd Asian environment set in AC games. *The Kassen Mode, a unique playing style. Jiro-Saburo will spawns in middle of battlefield and joining a historical war, while planning or working on tactics, eliminate the enemies in order to bring victories. *Beside of city like Kyoto, Osaka or Nara, there is a extra big map which features the whole Capital region, in a degraded scale. you can climb up to the mountain, parkour tree by tree, visit the famous castle, or some minor Daimyo for extra mission, you can also go swim in the Biwa Lake, even Seto inland sea. *Party can be setted.So that fellow guys can help you, similar to the ''Unity. Enemies/NPCs Templars now aren't all European guys like in AC games or like any others. Asian and Europeans will appear in the game as well. Notice that you can't wear a Ninja Shozoku and walk down the street like any other episode of Assassin Creed. Otherwise the enemy will attack you at once when they finds you.You should wear a clothes which is ordinary enough to trick them. For example, you can wear some civilian clothes to pretend that you are a random citizen, and you can disguise yourself as a Templar-sided Samurai by put on their armor. Brotherhood Samurai The friendly Samurai who are your fellow brother. If you start a conflict with the other factions, they will join the fight and fight along your side. Templar Samurai Convincted by the Templar order.They are once warriors who serves only their master, but now they work for the Templar. They will attack you if you are being sighted. Templars Knight Now,The Templars are Dutch and English explorers like those of in History.They are a special type of enemy and rarely found, also with tougher AI and status. Sometimes,they disguise as civilians, But easily recognized by their white skin. Ashigaru Ashigarus aren't really enemies.But they are neutral soldier, who under the lead of the Daimyos. They follow the order of the Samurai nearby, so they could friendly or hostile. They have the mission to keep the city in rule and seize the conflict by forces. They will attack you even there is no Templar Samurai, if you started a fight actively. They are quite deadly because they are one of the Firearms wielding enemies.They use Musket gun 'Tanegashima’ or Japanese Matchlocks which is deadly to Jiro-Saburo which has very low armor.They are hostile in restricted area, e.g.:a Daimyo's castle. Monk Warrior Monk Warrior is belongs to third party, Ikko-Ikki, which is a xenophobia traditional organization. They neither get along with brotherhood nor templar. They will attack every faction. Ronins Masterless Samurais. they are disbanded from the real Samurais. They are the tough in some situations when being on your party.They did not know who to join at first, But the Assassins are their prior choice. Kabukimono They are special Ronin that values great on their freedom and the fidelity to their fellow. They will do things randomly like dancing or wrestling or killing innocent people in middle of the street. They will be attack by every faction if they cause troubles, and fight with Templar Samurai no matter any situations. They won't attack you unless provoked or performing a Tsujikiri, a random killing spree. Rogues(Sanzoku/Kaizoku) They are vicious thieves who lives in wild, like mountain or river or sea. They will only spotted out of city, but they are hostile to every faction. Kassen Mode This mode is a parody of the famous Musou Series, works as a special mission. Jiro-Saburo will join a historical battle (e.g. Battle of Okehazama), and fight with his weapon in a dynamic style. He could always use his assassin skill to kill an enemy, but it is much effective to mow down the hordes of enemies soldier in the style of Musou. Mission and Tactic will be told by the friendly Commander you get close to. If you finish them, you can turn the tide and makes superiority of your force. At last you will have the order to slain the General of the enemy forces. Once this is done, the Kassen will ended and finish the mission. Weapons Melee *Ninja To *Uchikatana *Kanabo *Kunai (Can also be thrown) *Ken *Naginata *Wakizashi *Kodachi *Bo *Yari *Tachi *Sai *Nunchaku *Kusarigama *Tanto *Nodachi *Ono *Oni Slayer *Ninjaken *Nagamaki *Scimitar (DLC) *Roman Sword (DLC) *Tomahawk (DLC) *Cutlass (DLC) Ranged *Hidden Gun *Tanegashima *Yumi Bow *Black Egg *Blowgun *Poison Bomb *Fire Bomb *Shuriken *Throwing Dagger *Smoke Bomb *Kishu-Kunitomo *Ootsutsu Hidden Gun Ammo Types *Normal *Armor Piercing *Assassination Round *Explosive *Poisonous *Acidic (Melts Armor) *Purified *Oni *Burning Armors *Shinobi Shozoku *Ashigaru's Set *Ooyoroi *Hara'ate *Haramaki *Kikko *Tatami-Gusoku *Tousei-Gusoku *Karutagane *Nanban-Dou *Doumaru *Plate Mail(DLC) *Chain Mail(DLC) *Brotherhood's Set(DLC) Multiplayer Multiplayer is also present in this AC game.It can be a co-op game or multiplayer worldwide play. To play this you need to sign in with an account.Not having one? Sign in then and be one of the "new" Assassins.Each time playing this you need to get log in. Easily, you can just select keep log in after your sign up. Co-op allows you to play with another player to explore the world. While Multiplayer game is a traditional gameplay of Multiplayer games.There are ordinary modes that TGI released like Team Deathmatch,Free For All,Capture the Flag,Domination and Survival. But a new mode is introduced : Assassination Multiplayer.To play and win,you must assassinate all enemy players in the game.3 shall be the assassin while 7 will be the hunted. Sides Assassins The orthodoxy side that allows you to enjoy free-running and assassinating.Players using this side will be armed with a Ninja To and hidden gun along with a Shinobi Shozoku as a starter set.Fast yet fragile and dangerous.Avoid direct confrontations in Assassination.If you spotted you will be vulnernable. Templars A hidden mode that let you experience your old enemy. They start with a Katana,Leather Lamellar and Yumi bow as a starter set.A little slow but packs a punch.Players using this side will experience huge different playstyle countering those of the Assassins, such as perform horse charging or using powerful martial arts. Templars are much tougher but slower, and only able to do limited free-running. And note that each game has a limit of 10 players.5 A and 5 T. Co-op Freeplay In this multiplayer mode, the player basically plays like the campaign version. But, the player's character can meet other player's character in this mode. The player can do the story mode campaign with other players. In this mode, there is also an exclusive underground arena tournament where the player can battle other players. But, to enter it, the player must make a clan. The clan has a maximum limit of 35 players. During the tournament, the player will be pitted against another player enemy. If the player lost, the fight will be continued by another player from his clan. The player gets the reward, but cutted to half. But, if the player wins against another enemy player without switching out, the winning player can get a random item that can be used in single player or multiplayer, in a box called "Black Box". This box can grant the player a random item. By pressing any kind of button, the box will spin around and opened, revealing the reward item. If the item has been gained by the player previously? It will be converted to money. DLC Packs The No.1 Assassin of Hinomoto Adds some new feats to the game *Weapon : Jyuumoji Yari, Mikazuki Munechika *Armor : Shinobi Ryu,Gold Lamellar,Occultist's robes *Ranged : Throwing Sai,Flaming Shuriken Kassen Mission: Battle of Osaka (Summer) Nanban Attacks Non-Asian Feature. *Weapon : Dory,Great Axe,Claymore,Aspis *Armor : Hairpipe breast plate,Musculata Armor,Chainmail Armor *Ranged : Grenado,Crossbow,Musket NEW CONTENT *Shields are now usable! #Ishlangu #Buckler #Riot Shield #Meat Shield #Targe #Crusade Kite Shield Note that the shields are actually usable by some Templars. Animus Memory Adds a new bunch of Equipment sets with Previous AC games' feature.Including *Altair set *Ezio Set *Connor Set *Edward Set Trivia *This is the most unusual AC game ever made due to TGI's want to expand AC universe not just in Europe or Middle East or America but in Asia.Starting from Japan. *TGI has experience diffculties on Historic Research, and the whole game was stucked at close-beta for 4 years, eventually KOEI Omega Force lend their helping hands and finish the game. *At first,there are rumors about Altair and Ezio being in the game.But TGI banned this away. But, Altair, Ezio, Connor and Edward Kenway can be purchased for $0.99 as a DLC equipment set. *Hayate's faction switch is a subtle reference towards Shay Cormac. Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PSP Games Category:Wii U games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Open World Games Category:Assassin's Creed Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated